Beetra
by deathgeonous
Summary: One day as Vegeta is thinking about the sister he lost to the clutches of death and the inescapable maw of a black hole, telling Bulma about her leads to a new discovery.
1. REMINISCING AND SEARCHING

AN: Well I've kinda always wanted to do a DBZ fan fic, but they're kind of hard to do because of the simple fact that everyone's so overpowered in the DBZ world. This idea came to me after I started running a BESM (Big Eyes, Small Mouth, an anime Role Playing Game) campaign set entirely in the DBZ universe, for that's what my players wanted. I always play my own character in my campaigns, because I enjoy playing as well as running them, and I came up with a Saiyan named Beetra. Now the main character in this story is not the same Beetra as the one I'm running, nor is it set in my campaign, but I did like the name and decided to use it again. I hope my first foray into the universe of DBZ fan fiction will entertain some of you.

Summery: One day as Vegeta is thinking about the sister he lost to the clutches of death and the inescapable maw of a black hole, telling Bulma about her leads to a new discovery.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any other form of the Dragon Ball universe. I do not own any other fictional Person, place or thing used in this story. I do not own any real person place or thing used in this story. The story itself, as well as any original person place or thing used in this story, such as Beetra, is mine however.

BEETRA

PROLOGUE

REMINISCING AND SEARCHING

Capsule Corp.

It was that day again. December 12th. And Vegeta was in his worse then usual mood. 'Today, today I'm finally going to get an answer from the man on why he avoids everyone on this day!' Bulma thought, to her self, deciding to finally confront her husband and get an answer from him this time and not let him ignore her as usual.

As she searched the house, she found him in the last place she expected to find him, her mother's garden. He was sitting in the rose garden, playing with a rose in his fingers.

As Bulma stood and stared at him, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You want to know why I'm so moody this day every year, and won't take no for an answer this time will you?" he said, looking back at the rose.

Dumfounded at the sight of Vegeta playing with flowers, Bulma just nodded.

"She loved them, you know. Flowers. We had something that looked like red roses on Vegetasi, and she loved them more than anything." Vegeta said, looking at the rose.

"Who did?" Bulma asked, shocked at seeing her husband Vegeta rather calm and contemplative, instead of his usual arrogant self.

"My sister, Beetra." Was all Vegeta told a silent Bulma. "Today was not only her birthday, but the anniversary of the day she died."

"How did she die?" Bulma asked, expecting to hear about how she lost her life in a great battle or something similar.

"It was a death not worthy of my sister." Vegeta said, starting to get truly mad for the first time since she found him. "She was sent off to conquer some pathetic planet a year before Freeza blew up Vegetasi, and she got sucked into a newly formed black hole, one that wasn't on our star maps!" he shouted, crushing the rose in his hand.

Cursing, Vegeta looked at the crushed rose in his palm, and sighed. "I loved her. I really did."

"I can imagine you did." Bulma said to her morose husband. Then a thought reached her. "Hey, I know! Let's ask Dende if you can talk to her! You've saved the world and heck the universe enough times, that it should be approved! Who knows, maybe you can talk to her every year on this day!" She said snapping her fingers and grinning her, 'I AM A GENIUS!!!' grin.

Vegeta looked at her and smiled. "Woman, sometimes you amaze me."

Kami's Lookout: A few hours latter.

"So that's the deal Dende! I thought maybe you could arrange it so that Vegeta here could talk to his sister."

"Well," Dende said, looking over at the scowling form of Vegeta "I'll have to ask Emma and Kaiōshin, as it's their area of influence that we'll need, but I don't see a problem with it." Dende said, surprise lighting his face when Vegeta actually smiled a truly happy grin. "I'll contact them now." Dende said, while thinking on the fact that Vegeta, SMILED out of HAPPYNESS!

"As Bulma and Vegeta watched Dende as he scrunched up his face in concentration to contact Emma and Kaiōshin, they saw true puzzlement on his face.

"Kaiōshin say's he's coming here." Dende said.

"Why?" Vegeta growled out.

"I don't know. Maybe there's a problem with granting your request?" Dende asked nervously.

As Vegeta was about to speck, Kaiōshin appeared, saying "Yes, there is."

Vegeta asked with an aggravated tone "And what could that be?"

"To put it simply, she's never made it to the after life." Kaiōshin stated flatly.

Vegeta was at Kaiōshin's side in an instant, lifting him off his feet and yelled out "You mean she's alive!"

"No." Kaiōshin said calmly to the enraged Saiyan.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

"If you'll be so kind as to put me down, I'll tell you." Kaiōshin said, trying to get the ringing out of his ears.

"Fine." Vegeta said setting him down and stepping back. "Now talk."

"It was more then a black hole your sister was sucked into. That was a gate way through time. She's in a possible future of this present, and I can't get to her, for it is not the true present of this reality, only a possible one."

"You mean like with my brat from the future?" Vegeta asked intelligently.

"Yes, just like that. Except instead of her making a new reality by going into the past, a newly formed future, extended an invitation, if you will, for her to join it. I have no clue as to how to get your sister back here, for she is quite out of my jurisdiction, if you will. But I know of some one who can possibly get you in touch with your sister." Kaiōshin said slyly.

"Who!" Vegeta shout in anger.

"Well all I can say is, she's standing right behind you." Kaiōshin said. As Vegeta turned around, he was confused, as all he saw was…

"Bulma!?!" He shouted in his confusion.

"And why are you acting so surprised mister? If my alternate future self could build a time machine, then so should I! But I'll need coordinates." Bulma told her husband, and then Kaiōshin.

"And you shall have them." Kaiōshin told Bulma while nodding. "But remember this when you do find her, she may not wish to return here with you. The reality she's in is now her home, and she will probably want to stay in it." Kaiōshin warned them.

"I understand." Vegeta said. "I just want to see her."

"Well good luck to you both." Kaiōshin said, and then he tossed a piece of paper at Bulma, saying "Here are the needed time coordinates."

"Thanks!" She called out to the disappearing Kaiōshin.

"Well let's get you home and then tell the others about this." Vegeta said as he picked up his wife.

"Really? You want to tell them?" Bulma asked shocked. She had thought that he would want to keep this private.

"Something tells me that when we do find her, she'll be neck deep in trouble and sinking fast." Vegeta said as they flew towards their home.

"Oh really? And what that that tells you that?" Bulma asked.

"Experience." Was Vegeta's only answer.

Bulma had to admit that he was probably right about that.

AN: Well how was it? I'm working on chapter one at this moment, so I hope to update this soon. Next chapter I start going into Beetra's life in the new time line, and will stay with that for quite some time. I don't know how long it will be until I get back to this time lines cast of characters, or when they'll get to meet Beetra. See you soon I hope.


	2. A NEW ARRIVAL ON A SPECIAL DAY

AN: This Chapter marks the arrival of Beetra in the new time line. And yes I had to go with amnesia, I'm even ashamed of myself at this point, but I couldn't not do it. The time line for the last chapter was right after Buu's defeat. More specifically the first December after Buu's defeat. Sorry I didn't say that last chapter. This chapter takes place a few hundred years after GT. Oh and yes, I am using the original names of everyone, and not the dubbed names.

BEETRA

CHAPTER ONE

A NEW ARRIVAL ON A SPECIAL DAY

A small island near Mutan Roshi's island

Eighteen was at a private memorial. It was a tribute to the greatest warriors who had ever lived. Out of all of them she was the only one left, due to her android body. She had even out lived her daughter Marron. When it became apparent that she would, she never allowed her self to have another kid. It was just too painful to watch as her daughter grew old and died, while she remained young. Same thing with her husband Kuririn. She never remarried. After the last one died, it was Vegeta, it seems that full Saiyans do not age once at peak physical health, but Vegeta had never been the same after his last decedent, Trunks and Pan's daughter, died. He finally sank in to a depression that no one could get him out of, and in a spar with her, he lowered his defenses to nothing when she blasted a blast at him, and he died.

After he died, she erected this memorial, to the true saviors of not only this world, but this entire universe, her friends and family.

She sensed someone behind her, but the only one with a power of that exact level in the world was Roshi.

"Hello Roshi." Eighteen said emotionlessly.

"Hello Eighteen." He said "It's lonely isn't it" He asked as he came up and stood besides her. "Being ageless I mean. Some times I wish I had never taken that damn draught, but there are times when I must admit that with out it I would have never met such interesting people." Roshi said, being serious for a change.

"Yes." Eighteen said, after she got over her shock of him being serious "It is lonely at times. Like now. I miss them." she said, glancing at her husband's name, then her daughters.

Seeing this Roshi said something that he had meant to be comforting, but was anything but to the android "No parent should out live their children. I guess that's what made Vegeta finally give up on life. I just glad now that I never had any."

"Who would want an old pervert like you anyways!?!" Eighteen yelled at Roshi. But before she could do anything to him, a loud high pitch whine filled the air. As they looked up, they saw a ball of something streak towards their position.

Eighteen grabbed Roshi, and then shot up into the air as it became apparent just where the ball of fire would land. As it burst through her memorial, Eighteen grimaced, then noticed that the ball of fire was not a meteorite or any natural space object, but a space ship. More specially it looked like…

"Is that a Saiyan space craft?" Roshi asked in surprise.

"I think it is." Eighteen said in her own.

As Eighteen floated down, she prepared herself for a fight. Setting Roshi aside, and motioning him back, she approached the ship. As she got closer, she noticed the damage for the first time. The ship looked frozen in some places and scorched in others, as if the ship had been subjugated to great cold and heat at the same time.

"Is this normal?" Eighteen asked, drawing Roshi's attention to the damage to the ship. As he approached in curiosity, he said

"No, no it's not."

After a while, it became apparent to them that whomever was in there wasn't going to get out on their own, Eighteen pried the door open. When they saw the occupant Eighteen swore "Bastards!" for the occupant was a female child of about four years old.

She was unconscious, even with the computer going "Wake up mistress Beetra, wakeup up mistress Beetra." Over and over again.

Eighteen really did not want to fight a child this young, and hoped that it did not come to that, as she reached it and shook the young girl.

She did not respond. Eighteen then did a full scan of her, and found her to be in a coma. "Shit, she's in a coma." Eighteen swore. Roshi did not ask how she knew that, for he could guess, so he said "Let's get her to my house. It's the closer one." Nodding Eighteen grabbed Beetra, for she assumed that was her name, after all it was being repeated by the ships computer, and Roshi and took off.

South Capital: later that day

The girl would just not wake up, so they had decided to get her to a hospital. The nearest good one was in South Capital, so they got in Roshi's air car and took off.

A few hours later they were waiting in the hospital's waiting room for the doctor to see them.

"Miss…" The Doctor started, looking through his notes, trying to find her name.

"Eighteen." The android replied. The doctor looked up at her puzzled, and she said "My father may have been a genius, but he was very unimaginative with names." The blond woman said with a strait face.

"Ah, I see, well your daughter," He looked through the notes again, and this time found the name "Beetra," he cleared his throat. "I'll be honest with you Miss. When she hit her head, she hit it very, very hard. We managed to get her out of her coma, but she has complete amnesia. And not the normal type either. I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's like she's just been born again. Maybe it's due to her age, but she does not have the normal type of total amnesia, but her mental capacity has just been put back to right as she was born. With the tram to her head it's a miracle she lived. Now what happened to her again?" The doctor asked Eighteen.

"She was near a meteorite strike." Eighteen said.

"Oh." The doctor said writing that down. "Where did the meteor hit?"

"On an island we were picnicking on in sector C-4." Eighteen said.

"Ah, I see." The doctor said writing down the information. "We'll keep her over night, and then you can check her out. But be sure to bring her back for regular check-ups. I really feel for you miss. The daughter you had is gone, and probably for good. You have a four year old infant on your hands." He said shaking his head with pity. And then he turned around and left.

The next morning Eighteen checked Beetra out of the hospital, and took her to her private island.

AN: I'm going to skip a few years down the road for the next chapter. See you soon.


End file.
